


Ins Auge

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [26]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurt, Boerne Is Hurting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Surprise Ending, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel hatte schon immer gewußt, daß es einmal so weit kommen würde.</p><p>  <i>"Nun treten Sie schon beiseite, junger Mann. Ich habe es eilig."</i><br/><i>Die Antwort verstand er nicht, aber sicherheitshalber beschleunigte er schon einmal.</i></p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/26061.html"> > Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ins Auge

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: veradee - danke :)

***

Zum Tatort vorzudringen war diesmal gar keine so einfache Sache. In der Halle tanzten und feierten die Leute noch ausgelassen und ohne zu ahnen, daß es Backstage einen unnatürlichen Todesfall gegeben hatte. Er hätte ja lieber nach dem Hintereingang gesucht, von dem die Kollegen gesprochen hatten, aber Boerne war mal wieder nicht zu stoppen gewesen und direkt in die Halle marschiert. Wenigstens konnte er durch den ganzen Dunst jetzt endlich eine Tür mit der Aufschrift "Durchgang nur für Mitarbeiter" sehen, die sie mit etwas Glück hinter die Bühne führen würde.

Während er sich noch über den anderen ärgerte und versuchte, sich durch die Massen zu zwängen, hörte er Boernes Stimme im Gewühl vor sich.

"Nun treten Sie schon beiseite, junger Mann. Ich habe es eilig."

Die Antwort verstand er nicht, aber sicherheitshalber beschleunigte er schon einmal.

"Ich werde mich ganz gewiß nicht 'verpissen' - die Bedeutung meines Einsatzes hier wird einem Neanderthaler wie Ihnen zwar schwerlich verständlich zu machen sein, aber-"

"Willst du mir dumm kommen oder was?!"

Thiel stöhnte gequält, als er den Muskelprotz sah, der an der Tür lehnte und ihnen den Weg versperrte. Allein die Körpersprache war Warnung genug, aber Boerne ignorierte das natürlich. Oder war wirklich zu blöd um zu erkennen, in was er sich da gerade hineinritt.

"Dumm ist das richtige Wort", erklärte Boerne ungerührt. "Wenn Sie so viel Energie in den Muskelaufbau stecken, bleibt das Gehirn natürlich unterversorgt."

Er tippte mit einem Finger gegen den nackten Oberarm des anderen, und Thiel schloß instinktiv die Augen. Er sollte sich einfach da raus halten. Geschah Boerne ja eigentlich ganz recht, vielleicht würde er endlich lernen-

Ein dumpfer Schlag unterbrach diesen Gedanken abrupt. Als er sah, wie der Typ zum zweiten Mal ausholte, sprang er dazwischen und zückte seinen Ausweis.

"Polizei! Lassen Sie uns hier sofort durch, wenn ich Sie nicht wegen Behinderung von polizeilichen Ermittlungen verhaften soll!"

Es dauerte ein paar angespannte Sekunden, bis sich herausstellte, daß der Typ doch nicht vollkommen beschränkt war. Die geballte Faust senkte sich wieder und Thiel beschloß, sein Glück nicht überzustrapazieren. Er griff blind hinter sich, bekam Boerne zu fassen und zerrte ihn mit durch die Tür.

***

"Wie blöd kann man denn sein, so einen Kerl auch noch zu reizen!?"

"Mit dem wäre ich schon alleine fertig geworden, das wäre überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen." Boerne sah ihn böse an, und beim Anblick der aufgeplatzten Lippe meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nicht schnell genug reagiert hatte. Er griff nach Boernes Schulter, um ihn mehr ins Licht zu drehen, aber der schüttelte seine Hand ab.

"Das war nur das Überraschungsmoment. Ein zweites Mal hätte er mich nicht getroffen, ich bin nämlich viel schneller als dieser mit Anabolika vollgepumpte -"

"Überraschung." Thiel seufzte. "Das kam ja wirklich aus heiterem Himmel, was?" Boerne schien den Sarkasmus nicht wahrzunehmen. Er streckte die Hand ein zweites Mal aus und Boerne, der sich inzwischen wohl etwas beruhigt hatte, ließ sich drehen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir das erst einmal verarzten. Der Tote läuft uns ja nicht weg." Er ließ seine Hand in Boernes Nacken liegen und trat einen Schritt näher. Zum Glück war nichts Schlimmeres passiert. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung." Boerne klang immer noch vor allem gekränkt. "Aber ich wäre mit diesem Kretin jederzeit alleine-"

"Jaja." Er zog Boerne noch ein bißchen näher, bis der Kopf des anderen an seiner Schulter lag. "Natürlich. Ich wollte das Ganze nur beschleunigen, nichts weiter."

"Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und landete mit den Lippen in Boernes Haaren. "Natürlich glaube ich dir. Der Kerl war einen Kopf größer, zwanzig Kilo schwerer und fünfundzwanzig Jahre jünger als du, aber du hättest ihn selbstverständlich-"

"Idiot." Boerne klang wieder normal und Thiel lächelte.

"Kannst du bitte das nächste Mal ein bißchen darauf achten, wen du da gerade dumm anmachst?"

*** Fin ***

**Author's Note:**

>  _Boerne: "Für mich bitte einen roten Côte du Rhone."_  
>  Mißmutiger Wirt: "Können Sie das buchstabieren?"  
> Boerne (sarkastisch): "Sehr gerne. Das Wort 'rot' ist bei Ihnen im Sprachgebrauch, ja?"  
> Thiel (fällt ihm ins Wort): "Wir nehmen zwei Grog."  
> Mißmutiger Wirt: "Mhm."  
> Boerne (sarkastisch): "Kubanischer Rum ist Ihnen ein Begriff? Havanna, Kuba ...?"  
> Wirt tritt genervt ab.  
> Thiel: "Irgendwann geht das ins Auge, Boerne. Beziehungsweise aufs Auge."  
> aus "Das zweite Gesicht" (ca 52:00)


End file.
